VidCon
is a setting in Rebecca's videos and animations. Description It is a video convention place in which many content creators and fans get to see each other and participate in events. Appearances * 2015 VidCon Recap - The video takes place in VidCon for the recapitulation. * 2016 VidCon Recap - The video takes place in VidCon for the recapitulation. * How to Creep Out Your Favorite YouTubers at Conventions - The video takes place in VidCon for the purpose of creeping out YouTubers. * 2017 VidCon Recap - The video takes place in VidCon for the recapitulation. * 2018 VidCon Recap - The video takes place in VidCon for the recapitulation. Characters who appeared in * Rebecca Parham herself * Ami Yamato * OnlyLeigh * Olga Kay * Rusty Clanton * Jacksfilms * Ben Lotinga * Shannon (Rebecca's friend) * Kid President * David Parham (Rebecca's brother) * Catie Wayne * Nick Pitera * sWooZie * Fans of another YouTuber who have nearly taken down the PBS chill lounge. * Rhett & Link from Good Mythical Morning * DaneBoe * TomSka * TomSka's fans * Sean Klitzner * Sean's wife, Noel Klitzner * Sean's daughter, Brooklyn Klitzner * Meghan Tonjes * Markiplier * Aaron * Steven * Mike * Derek * Tessa Violet * Vlogger boy * Lady in a hotel uniform * Jaiden Animations * TheOdd1sOut * It's Alex Clark * CypherDen * TonyVToons * VidCon security * Alisa * Lady with a sign-in book * Audience in the panel * Guy in the open bar * Masseuse * Guy getting a massage * Frank Sinatra * Alisa * Kate * Becky * Joe * Mr. Weebl * Audience in the panel * Steve Zaragoza * Bree Essrig * Steven Zurita * Strawburry17 * Grace Helbig with 3 other people sitting around her * Rachel Parham * Fans * Guy with industry pass * Two people in the streets (cameos) * Yoli * Yoli's husband * Jacksepticeye * Tay Zonday (presumably) * 2 other female YouTubers * TimTom * SomethingElseYT * Charlie Ridgewell * Fans (of other animators) * FootofaFerret * VidCon staff * Business folk * A person talking with Rebecca * Group of kids knocking into Rebecca's hotel room door * Example of a fan of a certain YouTuber * Example of a YouTuber * Police officer * Hostess * Tay Zonday * Boogie2988 * Desiree Williams (Boogie's ex-wife) * Logan Paul * Logan Paul's fans * CrankGameplays * Evan Edinger * Dodie Clark * Two other girls * Other YouTubers and people in the background. * Domics * Chris (Alex's assistant animator) * Rebaka-Chan * The French Pineapple * Laddi * RushLight Invader * Tanimayto * IvanAnimated * TurtleAmigo * ThePivotsXXD * Illymation * Tabbes * Chilly Panda * BillyButBetter * CypherDen * GingerPale * Shgurr * Kathryn (Markiplier's editor) * MatPat * Stephanie Cordato (MatPat's wife) * OscarAnimates * Life Noggin * Anthony Padilla * Arin Hanson (Game Grumps) * TheAMaazing * Boyinaband * RoomieOfficial * Head security woman * Black sabbath singer * Hank Green (founder of VidCon) * Ross O'Donovan (Game Grumps) * Commander Holly * Daily Jazza * Emma Blackery * GetMadz * AmyRightMeow * Hannah Hoffman * Echo Gillette * Laddi * Life Noggin * Katelyn McCaigue * PantlessPajamas * Poo-Pouri Marketer * Boxer * iDubbbz * Carter Branch * Ann Parham * Photographer Girl * Unknown family member * Rubber Ninja Trivia * It is located in the same city as Disneyland currently does. * Despite this setting not appearing very frequently and is only appearing around 1-2 times per year, it still is the setting with the most characters to appear in, because is VidCon is easily extremely populated and eventful. Category:Settings